


Laurent's first Crush

by mfingenius



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Don't copy to another site, Laurent's huge crush on Damen, Teenager Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Laurent spends every afternoon sitting on the bleachers of Auguste's high school, waiting for him to finish practice. It's pretty boring. At least until one of Auguste's classmates, Damianos Akielos, catches Laurent's eye.It doesn't matter. It's not like Laurent has to talk to him or anything. At least until Auguste invites him to dinner.Written for a request sent to my tumblr of 'Teenager Laurent and his huge crush on Damen'.





	1. Chapter 1

Laurent has a routine. Wake up, shower, go to school, go to Auguste’s high school and sit on the bleachers, waiting for his practice to be over, and then go home.

The first few weeks, Laurent would sit on the bleachers and do homework, or read his book. He’d be  _productive;_ then Damianos Akielos caught his eye. Now, Laurent sits on the bleachers with his cheeks permanently red, holding a book he’s not reading a word of to try to disguise the fact that he can’t seem to stop staring at the fucking giant.

He’s in Auguste’s year, but they’re not particularly close, Laurent knows. He hasn’t dared speak a word of it to Auguste. He’s never liked anyone before, and Auguste would tease him and most likely laugh and it’d be mortifying. 

Plus, it’ll go away. It’s not like Auguste and Damianos are  _friends_. Summer Vacation is just four weeks away, and after that, Laurent doesn’t have to see Damianos again for three entire months. It’ll be fine.

“Hey, Laurent,” Auguste ruffles his hair, and Laurent flinches, having not noticed him coming. He scowls and bats his brother’s hand away, and Auguste laughs and reaches for his water bottle. “It’s over.”

“Finally,” Laurent says, even though he’s a little disappointed. Damianos didn’t take his shirt off today. “You stink.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Auguste’s voice is dripping with sarcasm, but he’s smiling. “I’m going to shower. I just wanted to tell you Damen is coming over for dinner.”

Laurent freezes. His cheeks, which had already been pink, immediately go scarlet. ”Why?”

Auguste frowns. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Laurent says, both mortified and impatient. “Why is he coming over for dinner?”

Auguste’s frown deepens. “Because we’re friends? Do you not like him?”

Laurent’s cheeks heat further. “No! I - I don’t know him. I don’t care for him.”

“Hey,” And then Damianos is  _right_  there, closer than Laurent’s ever been to him, and Laurent feels like he’s going to have a heart attack with how fast his heart is beating.

“Hey,” Auguste says, still frowning lighlty at Laurent. “Damen, this is my brother Laurent. Laurent, this is Damen.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Damianos has a dimple. He has a  _very_  noticeable dimple on his left cheek and Laurent spends almost an entire thirty seconds staring at it before he realizes Damianos is holding his hand out.

“Yes,” Laurent says, shaking his hand feebly. Damianos is very very warm. “Uh-huh.” His brain seems to finally start working again and he looks away. “I - I mean - a - a pleasure to meet you, too.”

Realization dawns on Auguste’s face, and a smile begins to spread. Laurent glares at him desperately.

“You stink,” he repeats, putting as much venom into his voice. “And I’m not getting into a care with you when you smell like that. Go shower.”

Auguste is still laughing when he walks away, Damianos confused by his side.

Laurent tries to get the blush off his cheeks by pressing Auguste’s ice cold water bottle against his them, and it works. He stands and picks up his books, putting his backpack on his shoulder again, the methodical routine only marginally calming his nerves.

_It’s alright,_ he reminds himself.  _Auguste always spends the longest time in the shower, we have time._

Turns out Auguste chose that exact day to only take about twenty minutes before Laurent sees him and Damianos coming over again. He has a very smug smirk on his face, and Laurent wants desperately to wipe it off.

“We can go now,” He says, and Laurent - non-accidentally - steps on his foot as he passes by him. Auguste merely laughs again.

The ride back to the house is not awkward for anyone but Laurent. He sits in the back seat and tries his best to pretend Damianos isn’t in the front seat, which proves impossible when Auguste is talking to him - and his voice is simply the  _best_  thing Laurent’s heard in his life - and trying to drag Laurent into the conversation.

Laurent simply hums, or gives dry answers, thoroughly planning in his head how he is going to  _throttle_ Auguste when Damianos leaves.

When they pull up at the house, Laurent runs up to his room, only for his mother to catch his collar before he gets up the stairs.

“Whoa there, little hellcat,” she laughs, kissing his cheek. “Why the rush?”

“Nothing,” Laurent mumbles.

“We’re home, mom,” Auguste calls from downstairs. “I brought Damen for dinner.”

“Oh, we have a guest!” His mother smiles. She likes having people in the house, as does Auguste, both unlike Laurent. Laurent  _hates_  people in the house; it always feels far too invasive, which is why he always locks his room when Auguste has people over. “You know it’s rude to be locked in your room when we have a guest, little hellcat.”

Laurent bites back a groan. It was why he wanted to get to his room as quick as possible. “But mom-”

“But nothing, Laurent.” Hennike says. “Come on, it’ll be fine. It’s one of Auguste’s friends. We can order pizza.”

Which is how Laurent ends up in the dining table, sitting across from Damianos with permanently burning cheeks, nibbling at his piece of pepperoni pizza.

“You’re very red,” Damianos observes, and Laurent’s blush spreads to his ears. “Are you alright? Do you have a fever?”

“He’s fine,” Auguste says, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“You do look very red, honey,” His mother frowns, pressing a hand against his forehead. “Do you feel alright?”

Unbelievably embarrassed, but sure, he feels alright.

“I’m fine.” Laurent says, voice wobbly. He clears his throat when Auguste laughs silently.

“Auguste, will you help me bring dessert?” he grits out.

“I’m sure Damen can help you,” Auguste smirks, and Laurent glares tightly.

“Yes, I can-” Damianos is already standing up, and Laurent panics.

“No!” He says. Everyone looks at him, and his blush is starting to be painful. “I mean, I need Auguste’s help. Because... I - need... to...” he desperately scrambles for what to say. “I need to speak to him. About things.”

And he grabs Auguste’s arm and drags him away, laughing. Once he’s in the kitchen, he turns around and slaps his chest repeatedly, making Auguste laugh harder until he begins pinching him, which is when Auguste grabs his wrists to stop him.

“Ow, ow, ow,” he says, laughter not quite finished. “What did you do that for?”

“What did  _I_  do that for?” Laurent whisper-yells. “What the fuck are you doing?  _Stop laughing!”_

He slaps Auguste on the shoulder, and Auguste’s laughter finally stops. He’s still grinning though.

“No cursing.” He says sternly, and Laurent rolls his eyes. Though they’re only five years apart, without their father around and their mother almost always working, Auguste had a huge part in Laurent’s upbringing. He still takes it seriously, even if Laurent is thirteen and not a child anymore. “And I’m not doing anything! I just think it’s cute that you have a crush on Damen.”

“I do not have a crush on Damianos!” Laurent snaps, grabbing the ice cream from the fridge. Auguste shoots him a knowing look, and Laurent glowers. “And if you laugh again, I  _will_  throw Ice cream at you.”

“I’d like to see you try, baby brother.” Auguste grins, grabbing the other tub of ice cream from the fridge. “I bet you hit Damen.”

Auguste leaves the kitchen before Laurent can snap at him again, and Laurent stomps his foot in frustration. He takes a minute to calm himself and goes back into the dining room, putting the ice cream, spoons, and bowls on the table before taking his seat.

“What flavor does everyone want?” Auguste asks, taking the lid off the ice cream.

Hennike eats vanilla - same as always - Laurent eats mint-chocolate chip, and Auguste chocolate fudge. Laurent hates Vanilla and Chocolate fudge, Auguste can’t stand mint-chocolate, and Hennike is allergic to cacao, which is why they always have those three flavors.

Damianos picks mint-chocolate, and, though it’s nothing to do with Laurent, he feels oddly proud of himself.

Laurent gets through dinner without embarrassing himself entirely, miraculously. When Auguste leaves to drive Damianos home, Laurent sits on the couch with his mother, and she smiles lightly.

“So,” she says. “He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

Laurent’s cheeks darken again.

“Is he?” Laurent asks in a disinterested tone. “I didn’t notice.”

“Oh, baby.” Hennike runs a hand through his hair. “You will. Believe me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Damianos,” Laurent says, and his face heats; it’s ridiculous, the fact that he’s eighteen now and still blushing every time Damen so much as  _looks_  at him.

“Laurent,” Damen says pleasantly, pulling him into a hug. Laurent pats him on the back awkwardly, and Damen laughs. “How’s everything?”

The dimple he has will be Laurent’s undoing. He knows because whenever he catches sight of it he cannot stop staring.

“Nothing,” He says, staring at the dimple.

“What?” Damen asks, frowning. 

“Good,” Auguste drawls, grinning. “Laurent means everything’s been  _good_ , right, baby brother?”

“Right,” Laurent says, looking at Auguste; him and Damen had gone off to University in Delpha together, and they’re back every vacation. Laurent has been waiting for this day for the past six months. “Hello.”

Auguste snorts, but wraps him in a tight hug, which Laurent returns. “You could try to sound a little more excited about your brother being back, Laurent.”

“I  _am_ excited,” Laurent says, and it’s true. He’s just having trouble with Damen, and the fact that he seems to have grown more since the last time Laurent saw him. 

“I’m sure,” Auguste says, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Laurent digs his elbow into his brother’s stomach before he can say anything; Auguste disguises his grunt of pain with a cough.

“Right.” Laurent says brightly. “Come in.”

* 

It’s torturous. Laurent spends the days ‘tanning’ - sitting in a pool chair under the shade while reading a book - and none too subtly watching Damianos swim in their pool.

It is literally  _the_ most attractive thing Laurent has seen, and he cannot possibly keep his attention elsewhere.

“We’re throwing a party tonight,” Auguste tells him, startling Laurent out of his Damen induced haze. “I thought you might like a warning.”

“I -  _what_?” Laurent asks. “I don’t want to throw a party. I don’t want strangers in my house.”

Auguste flicks his nose, which makes Laurent wrinkle it and shake his head. “You’ll survive one night of people in the house, Laurent.”

Laurent glares at him, but he knows arguing is useless. Plus, he really doesn’t want to keep Auguste from having fun. He’ll just stay locked in his room, sound-cancelling headphones on, and ignore everyone. Just like during all other parties Auguste throws.

It’ll be fine. He won’t have to  _see_  people.

*

Laurent is forbidden from locking himself in his room. Well, not really  _forbidden_. Damen looks at him and asks if he’ll be at the party with what seems like  _hopefulness_ in his eyes and Laurent simply can’t say no.

So he goes to the damn party.

“Laurent!” Damen says, over the music, and he sounds excited. “You came!”

“I live here,” Laurent tells him, trying not to look  _too_  uncomfortable, even though he is.

“Yes,” Damen agrees. “But you never come to these things.”

Because he doesn’t  _like_  these things. This is going to be the worst night ever. Still, he says, “Thought I might try to change it up a bit.”

“And?”

“I’m hating it.”

Damen laughs. “No, no, come on. You’ve been here  _three_  minutes.” Laurent gives him a look, and Damen flashes a smile - and that fucking dimple again - and shakes his head. “Let me get you a drink. You just need to relax a bit and you’ll feel better, come on.”

And he takes Laurent’s hand and leads him towards the kitchen. Laurent hates people touching him, people looking at him - both of which are happening  _plenty_  right now, bodies too close to each other because of how many people are in the house - but he can only think of Damen’s hand in his.

It’s strangely grounding.

Damen lets go off his hand once they’re in the kitchen, and Laurent is mourning the loss so thoroughly he doesn’t even react until Damen pushes a cup into his hand.

“There,” He says proudly. “Drink it.”

Laurent takes a long drink, because he needs something to occupy his hands with, and drinks it all at once.

“Liked it?” Damen asks, eyebrows raised when Laurent returns the empty cup, and Laurent nods. He doesn’t know what it was, but it tasted strongly like lime, and Laurent loves lime.

“Yes,” Laurent says. “Make me another?”

Damen does.

*

It takes Laurent what is probably too long to realize that there was alcohol in what Damen gave him; it’s logical, of course, but it never really occurred to him until he realizes he’s drunk halfway up the stairs.

“Are you alright?” Damen seems amused when he finds him, sitting on one of the steps because his head won’t stop spinning.

“I’m amazing,” Laurent slurs sarcastically. “Never felt better.”

Damen stares at him for a moment, and then asks, “Is this your first time drunk?”

Laurent nods. “I didn’t mean to.”

Damen laughs. “Alright. Come on, I’ll get you to your room.”

Damen taking him to his room sounds amazing, so Laurent stretches his arms for Damen to carry him. Damen laughs again, but picks up Laurent in an amazing show of strength.

“That’s amazing,” Laurent says seriously. “I never knew you could do that.”

Damen looks at him. “Laurent, you’re tiny.”

“I’m not!” Laurent says indignantly. “You’re just -  _huge_!”

“Alright,” Damen snickers. “If you say so.”

Laurent pouts, and then drops his head on Damen’s shoulder.

“Hmmm,” He hums. “I like you. You’re -  _strong_.”

“I’m strong?”

“Yes,” Laurent says, eyelids drooping. “And - kind, and honorable, and  _good_. It’s not fair.”

“Why not?” Laurent hears it when Damen opens the door to his room and then closes it again.

“ _Because_ ,” He says, not offering any further explanation.

Damen snorts lightly. “Laurent, you’re all of those things too. And funny, and loving, and ridiculously clever.”

“ _You’re_  ridiculously strong.” Laurent says. He struggles pronouncing ‘ridiculously’ so it comes out half garbled. “Things are  _spinning_.”

Damen places him on the bed. “You’re here. Sleep it off, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Laurent ignores him. “Stay with me.”

“What?”

“Stay here,” Laurent says, moving aside, trying to make space for Damen’s body beside him. “Sleep here. I want you to stay.”

Damen hesitates. “Laurent… you’ll regret this in the morning.”

“No, I won’t.” Laurent tells him. “I like you, Damen. A  _lot_. Like  _like_  you.”

Damen’s breath hitches. “You do?”

“ _Yes_.” Laurent rolls his eyes. “For  _ages_. Can you stay now?”

There’s a bit of silence and then, “Yes. Of course I’ll stay.” 

Damen gets in beside him, carefully placing an arm around Laurent’s waist before turning the light off. When Laurent is almost asleep, he thinks he hears, “ _I like you, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected 2nd chapter that was Requested on my Tumblr :DD find it @mfingenius <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @mfingenius and feel free to make requests :D


End file.
